Be My Valentine
by Luci1
Summary: Sequel to "Out Of My Mind". It's Valentine's Day, and Pietro's got something in store for Rogue.


****

As a sequel to "Out Of My Mind", this is the culmination of my Rietro fics. I might do more in the future, but I'm rather content right now just to read what others write. But, before I forget, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing these stories of mine.

Be My Valentine

Rogue dismissed her "friends" from the institute and headed towards her locker. The last thing she needed was to be around people who were actually excited about Valentine's Day. After all, what good would a valentine be if you couldn't even hold their hand? Without gloves, of course. Or simply get a kiss from the person you care about.

Besides, none of the boys at school had shown much interest in her. Most of the guys didn't exactly hold her attention, either. The only person she could think of was Scott; she'd had a crush on the boy for quite some time, but his interests had always been elsewhere. _Well, there's always Pietro,_ she reassured herself. _Pietro? How the hell did that happen?_ She closed arms around herself, shaking her head at the reoccurring thoughts about the speedster. And then she smiled.

In all honesty, she had avoided running into Pietro the day prior, after her little "daydream incident" in class. But that didn't stop her from thinking about him. _Or dreaming about him,_ she reminded herself. _Oh, shut up._ Nevertheless, last night's memory seeped into her mind. Sighing, she could almost feel his arms wrapped around her, warm and secure; his smile was bright and endearing, blue eyes so intent on just seeing her. And his lips… she could imagine them all over her body, soft and caring, unhindered by a shield of cloth or leather. She smiled at seeing Pietro brush back her hair, and the feel of their mouths press into one another.

She soon came out of her lazy dream as she noticed the boy of her dreams leaning against her locker. _Boy of mah-?_ Rogue stopped, crossing her arms. "What do yah want Pietro?"

The boy flashed a grin, arms crossed as he leant his shoulder against the cool sheet of metal. "I heard you couldn't stop thinking about me. Can't get me out of my dreams, huh?"

She paused, momentarily thinking she would blush, but gave a huff instead. "Nightmares is more like it." She had expected the remark to cause his confidence to falter, but he showed no sign of it. In fact, he kept smiling, raising a single brow in protest. "Whatever. How'd you hear about that anyways?"

"A little Kitty told me."

"KITTY?!" Rogue shouted.

"Eep." Upon hearing her name, Kitty ducked behind Lance, using him as a buffer from Rogue's distant anger. Lance didn't get why Kitty needed to hide. They had already hidden themselves behind a locker to spy on Rogue and Pietro.

Pietro's eyes shifted briefly, watching Kitty take cover behind her boyfriend. "I mean birdie." Rogue scowled. "Don't be upset with her, the news about yesterday has already gone through the school. You know, Rogue, when one has a crush on another person, she should alleviate pressure upon herself by telling said crush. It does help to lower any stresses you might have, as well as give you a chance at a relationship which you might not have allowed previously."

She shook her head, arms stiffly crossed against her chest. "I don't have a crush on you."

"Really?" his brows furrowed in a thought. "Then this might seem a little awkward."

__

Huh? Awkward? she questioned as Pietro lifted himself from her locker and began advancing on her. _Well, guess I'm gonna find out._ Her arms relaxed, dropping by her side, as her eyes followed the boy's movements.

Unfortunately, he appeared before her in mid-blink. His hands touched the side of her face, carefully screened by several locks of hair, prolonging contact. Rogue felt his lips softly press against her own, taking by her surprise, but she did not protest. She couldn't tell if the surge of energy between the two was his power draining into her or what, but she welcomed it, nonetheless.

__

Better than I imagined.

It felt so good, her first kiss. Her first kiss. It was supposed to be something special, with someone whom she cared about and felt in return. Something that she was supposed to remember in days gone by and tell when discussing those old, pleasant memories with her dearest of friends. Rogue smiled into Pietro's mouth, breathing a sigh into his lungs while their arms closed around each others body as a flash surrounded them.

This _definitely_ counted as special.

She almost didn't notice as Pietro fell limp into her arms. Rogue tried her best, but fumbled to hold up Pietro's lithe form. A slight gasp escaped her mouth as she gazed down at the boy, worried for his safety. She touched her lips in concern, nearly berating herself for allowing him to touch her for so long, let alone at all. It was reckless and unsafe, but she couldn't deny how satisfying and pleasurable it felt to be kissed. Especially by Pietro Maximoff.

She smiled, faintly shaking her head as a voice not her own told her it was going to be alright.

Risty came bounding across the hall, camera in hand. She peered down at Pietro. Although she knew the specific reason Pietro had fainted, and not continued the kiss, she still had to feign her ignorance. "Gee, guess he _does_ like you after all. Just like you like him. And I have the pictures to prove it." The English girl winked, bumping her hip against Rogue's.

Rogue smiled at her friend, always so adoring to her, and reached for her locker. As the door fell open, a rose dropped into her hands, red petals crinkling into her gloves. She took hold of the card attached, holding it for Risty to see. Adorned in pink and red hearts, she unfolded the card to read the message scrawled inside.

__

Be mine today

And let me be yours.

Today. Tomorrow. Forever.

Let me have you.

Let me care for you.

Let me hold you in my arms.

And the world will be standing still.

The girls looked at each other, and Rogue couldn't keep the smile off her face. She glanced down at Pietro, who just begun to stir. He'll be a good boyfriend.

Cue the music.

__

Do you need me, like I need you?  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
Was that you passing me by?  
  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
  
Do you love me, like I love you?  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
Was that you passing me by?  
Are you passing me by? (Passing me by)  
Do you want me? (Passing me by)  
Do you need me, like I need you too?  
And do you want me, like I want you?  
Are you passing me by? 

I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly liked writing it enough.


End file.
